roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY/Music
Jeff Williams writes the music for RWBY, with collaborations from composer Alex Abraham and vocals by his daughter Casey Lee Williams. Other featured vocalists included Jeff himself, his ex-wife Sandy Lee Casey (Casey's mother) and rapper Lamar Hall. The orchestral score is also provided by Steve Goldshein. One of the most popular aspects of the show, it even leads to chart success with each RWBY soundtrack release. The Rooster Teeth Wiki and its editors do not own the music. The lyrics here are purely for informative services only. ;Volume 1 Volume 1 reached number one on iTunes, beating out the movie soundtrack to The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. The soundtrack reached number 22 on Billboard's Top Rock Albums charts. Red Trailer Music "Red Like Roses" Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test Black the beast descends from Shadows Yellow beauty burns gold White Trailer Music "Mirror, Mirror" Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all. Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all. Mirror, whats inside of me? Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? Mirror, mirror, What's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me. Mirror mirror tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all? I'm the loneliest of all. Black Trailer Music "From Shadows" From shadows We'll descend upon the world Take back what you stole From shadows We'll reclaim our destiny Set our future free And we'll rise And we'll rise Above the darkness and the shame Above the torture and the pain Above the ridicule and hate Above the binding of our fate Born with no life....into subjugation Treated like a worthless animal Stripped of all rights Just a lesser being Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule When it started All we wanted was a chance to live our lives Now in darkness Taking everything we want and we will rise We'll rise We'll rise Yellow Trailer Music "I Burn" Come at me And you´ll see I´m more than meets the eye You think that You´ll break me You´re gonna find in time You´re standing too close to a flame that´s burning Hotter than the sun in the middle of July Sending out your army but you still can´t win Listen up silly boy cuz I´m gonna tell you why I burn Can´t hold me now You got nothing that can stop me I burn Swing all you want Like a fever I will take you down Volume 1 Opening Theme "This Will Be the Day" They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. We are lightning, Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, And victory is in a simple soul. Bold: only in episode 1. Other songs: *"Gold" (ending song for "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2"; also played during Yang's episode of Death Battle) *"I May Fall" (ending song for "The Shining Beacon"; later featured in Volume 3's "Heroes and Monsters") *"Red Like Roses Part II" ( ending song for "Players and Pieces") *"Wings" (ending song for "Black and White" ) ;Volume 2 The official soundtrack for RWBY: Volume 2 was released on December 2, 2014. The soundtrack reached number 6 on Billboard's Hard Rock Albums. Volume 2 Opening Theme "Time to Say Goodbye"" There's a point where it tips There's a point where it breaks There's a point where it bends And a point we just can't take Anymore There's a line that we'll cross And there's no return There's a time and a place No bridges left to burn Anymore We can't just wait with lives at stake Until they think we're ready Our enemies are gathering The storm is growing deadly Now it's time to say goodbye To the things we loved And the innocence of youth How the time seemed to fly From our carefree lives And the solitude and peace we always knew Other songs: *"Die" (featured in "Painting the Town...") *"Shine" (featured in "Dance Dance Infiltration") *"Dream Come True" (ending song for "Burning the Candle") *"All Our Days" (ending song for "A Minor Hiccup") *"Caffeine" (featured in "Breach") *"Sacrifice" (ending song for "Breach") *"Boop" ;Volume 3 The official soundtrack for RWBY: Volume 3 was released on May 3, 2016. The album reached number 5 on the Billboard's Hard Rock Albums chart, and number 12 on the Top Rock Albums chart. Volume 3 Opening Theme "When It Falls" Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them? Their dying eyes Are wide and white like snow And now they know The cost of trusting you's obliteration Mirrors will shatter Crushed by the weight of the world The pillars collapse in shame There'll be no rest There'll be no love There'll be no hero in the end Who will rise above And when it ends The good will crawl The shining light will sink in darkness Victory for hate incarnate Misery and pain for all When it falls Other songs: *"It's My Turn" (featured in "Round 1") *"Not Fall In Love With You" (featured in "New Challengers...") *"Neon" (featured in "Never Miss a Beat") *"I'm the One" (featured in "Lessons Learned") *"Mirror Mirror Pt. II" (featured in "Lessons Learned") *"Divide" (ending song for "End of the Beginning") *"Cold" (ending song for "End of the Beginning") *"Boop" ;Season 4 The official soundtrack for RWBY: Volume 4 was released on June 16, 2017. The album reached number 79 on the Billboard 200. It also reached number 6 on Billboard's Hard Rock Albums, and number 18 on Billboard's Top Rock Albums. '''Season 4 Opening Theme' "Let's Just Live" It used to feel like a fairy tale Now it seems we were just pretending We'd fix our world Then on our way to a happy ending Then it turned out life Was far less like a bedtime story Than a tragedy With no big reveal of the hero's glory And it seems we weren't prepared For a game that wasn't fair Do we just go home? Can we follow through? When all hope is gone, There is one thing we can do Let's just live! Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows The past can't hold us down We must break free Inside we're torn apart But time will mend our hearts Move onward not there yet So let's just live! Other songs: *"Like Morning Follows Night" (featured in "Of Runaways and Stowaways") *"Bad Luck Charm" (featured in "Punished") *"This Life is Mine (Mirror Mirror Pt. 3)" (featured in "Tipping Point"; later featured in Volume 5's "Dread in the Air") *"Home" (featured in "No Safe Haven") *"Armed and Ready" (ending song for "No Safe Haven") *"Lusus Nuturae" (credits song in ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse) *"Bmblb" ;Volume 5 The official soundtrack for RWBY: Volume 5 was released on June 8, 2018. It peaked at 113th on the Billboard 200, and also peaked in the Top 20 of the Top Rock (#18) and Hard Rock (#6) charts as well, along with charting at #7 at the Independent Albums chart. Season 5 Opening Theme "The Triumph" Back to the fairy tale Back to the show Backed to the wall And there’s nowhere to go Hopeless and desperate All paths adverse Things looking bleak And they’re bound to get worse. Helpless and doomed And there’s no way to win Goals unachievable Faith running thin Lost and forlorn impossible odds That’s when you’ll learn You’ve been messing with gods Send in your Grimm Tear off my limb Strike me with bolts of lightning I won’t die The battle seems unwinnable But all we need’s a miracle We’re goin’ up We’ll never be denied Can’t wish away the dismal days Can’t bring back what is gone Won’t waste more tears on yesteryears Instead we’ll carry on We’ll win we're sure we will endure And though our goal is far We’ll be the ones to touch the sun The triumph will be ours! Other songs: *"Ignite" (featured in the Yang Character Short) *"Path to Isolation" (featured in the Weiss Character Short) *"Smile" (featured in the Blake Character Short) *"All Things Must Die" (featured in "Vault of the Spring Maiden") *"This Time (From Shadows Part II)" (ending song for "Haven's Fate") *"All That Matters" (ending song for "Haven's Fate") Season 6 Opening Theme "Rising" Stay close Move fast The darkness cannot last No hope No path But we've got a dream to catch And we cannot wait Trust the way we're made The sparrow's born to fly The mountains tower The river knows to reach the sea Rain will help the flowers be We're the same, you and me The lightning doesn't take advice from anyone The willow doesn't need to learn to stand As sun seeks day We'll find our way And we'll catch the dream together Someday soon We're rising like the moon Category:Music Category:RWBY